¿Rojo o Blanco?
by MissLouder
Summary: Azazel deberá elegir entre esos dos colores, si sabe lo que le conviene. Considerando claro, que el color blanco nunca dejaría que el rojo se interpusiera en ellos, no sin antes darle una lección. Oneshot. Asfixia Erótica.


**Advertencias****: **Lemon &amp; Asfixia erótica, ¡Un lemon hard! _O al menos el intento…_ x'D

**N/A****:** Desde que perdí mi teléfono, ésta historia había sido borrada también junto con mis otros proyectos. Pero como la tenía en mente desde hace unos días y empecé a recordar como la había escrito dije: ¿Por qué no? Esta pareja no tiene fics, y bueno ser la primera en publicar me da cierta emoción. Sin mencionar que amo al sexy de Vali. Ese chico malo me vuelve loca y Azazel ni se diga owo/

Quiero terminar todos los proyectos inconclusos que tengo. Ya que no me dejan avanzar en las dos historias que tengo en emisión. Y, esta es una de ellas, espero que les guste y disfruten del único yaoi que vi en este anime.

Como siempre, esperen errores. A pesar de ser amante de la buena ortografía no soy perfecta y mi teclado es terrible. Así que bueno, sólo debo excusarme.

**Personajes:** Azazel, Vali e Issei.

* * *

**Azazel x Vali.**

¿Rojo o Blanco?

—x—

Es que entrenar a Issei nunca sería tarea fácil, a pesar de que su perversión era un factor crucial para liberar su poder de dragón, nunca dejaba de ser grotesca. Esbozó una sonrisa, sus pasatiempos siempre le causaban gracia.

Subió los últimos escalones del edificio, divisando la puerta de su apartamento al final del pasillo. Dio los últimos pasos y finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y cuando el "click" anunció que el cerrojo estaba abierto, abrió la puerta. Se adentró sin prisas y con una somnolencia palpable.

Dejó caer las llaves en la mesa más cercana que amortiguara su caída, y dio movimiento a sus pies para ir a su habitación, o al menos eso tenía en mente para cuando divisó una presencia en el balcón frente a él. Sonrió al reconocerla.

—Pensé que después de tu tregua con el dragón Ophis y el clan son Goku no volverías, Vali.

—Hola, Azazel —habló finalmente el emperador del dragón blanco. Rió guturalmente, despegándose del marco de la ventana—. Yo sólo vengo por una diversión, que sólo tú puedes darme.

—Oh, vaya, vaya, me siento utilizado. —expresó el ángel, masajeándose la cabeza.

Vali se acercó con una rasgadura de labios y sólo cuando estuvo frente a él, le jaló del cuello de la camisa abriendo ligeramente algunos botones. El pequeño empujón guió al líder de los ángeles caídos a sus labios, quien placenteramente se dejó hacer.

Azazel le rodeó las caderas, dejándose degustar en esa fría y demoníaca boca. Sintiendo la corazonada que bebía directamente de la fuente del veneno, poder y egoísmo. Se separaron sin darle mucha prórroga a su contacto labial, para cuando Azazel estaba satisfecho que Vali aun buscara de él. Eso le daba cierta posesión sobre ese dragón Blanco. Todo lo contrario a Vali, que su rostro mostró desagrado al separarse.

—Hueles a basura rojo.

El ángel recordó fugazmente que Issei había caído sobre él en el entrenamiento, había excedido su Sacred Gear y terminó desmayándose en sus brazos.

—Puedo… explicarlo, Vali. —tartamudeó.

—_Parece que alguien te es infiel, Vali —_habló una voz saliente del dorso de la mano derecha del emperador.

—Eso parece, Albion.

—Vali —Azazel empezó a carraspear para eludir el nerviosismo que le invadió—. No malinterpretes las cosas.

—Hyoudou Issei —nombró el dragón blanco con voz demandante—. Ese pequeño animal precoz, ¿quiere tocar lo que es mío?

El líder de los ángeles caídos sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por la sien, intentando mejorar su semblante, empezó a reír.

—No digas tonterías, Vali. Sabes que yo siempre te elegiré a ti.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar tus palabras cuando de repente te pusiste nervioso? —Enarcó una ceja malhumorado.

—Porqué...

Antes de que la mente angelicalmente corrompida de Azazel ideara una excusa, Vali comenzó a reír. Se alejó de él retrocediendo sus pasos y sosteniendo su estómago.

Azazel no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Porque me siento molesto por esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo sin dejar de reírse—. El simple hecho que esa imitación de dragón de Issei estuviera cerca de ti, como para dejar su asqueroso olor, me hace irritarme. Ni matando a su dichosa presidenta, será suficiente para aliviar este sentimiento.

Mostrando sorpresa por esa repentina declaración, el ángel dejó de pensar y se lanzó a los labios de Vali, estrellándolo contra la pared de concreto detrás de él. Exprimiendo el dulzor amargo de los labios de ese dragón, no le dejándole abertura para protestar. Consumió todo el oxígeno restante en los pulmones de Vali, saboreando hasta el último rincón en su cavidad. Ya culminando ese salvaje y desesperado beso, dejó una abertura poco estrecha para que el sistema respiratorio del dragón blanco volviera a tomar su curso correspondiente.

—¿Rojo o Blanco, Azazel? —preguntó el emperador, empezando a empujarlo con el dedo índice en su pecho haciendo que retrocediera, hasta que sus pies se toparon con uno de sus muebles haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el mueble—. ¿Ddraig o Albion?

—Vali...

El emperador se sentó en las piernas del ángel, dándole la libertad de manosearle los muslos con cinismo y candidez. Así como presentaba esa sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, ni siquiera le importaba si consideraban que lo de ellos era un "incesto", por ser el mismo ángel quien lo cuidó como un padre. Eso simplemente era para los humanos idiotas, ellos eran diferentes a esa raza, por lo cual si él deseaba probar esa carne angelical; lo haría sin duda.

—Siempre tú, Vali —dijo en cuanto tomó aquella boca para engullirla.

Sin embargo, para el emperador del dragón Blanco, esa declaración le era vanamente insuficiente. Deteniendo el beso en seco, por lo descontento que estaba; haciéndolo sólo para torturar a Azazel. Cortando los besos de raíz, y evitando el contacto mundano entre ellos.

Azazel rió con gracia cuando llegó al borde de la clavícula, dejando una pequeña lamida. Creando una exhalación fuerte en ese chico que alegaba ser malo, donde en esa instancia, éste tuvo que entrever el poco autocontrol que tenía sobre sí. Sólo sí, quería hacer sufrir a Azazel por esa pagana traición. El ángel se percató de ese estremecimiento, y en su mente volvió a reír. Trazando besos invisibles en todo el cuello de su hijo-amante, haciendo que buscara el contacto.

—Ángel de excremento —musitó en un resoplo.

Y Azazel mostró la carta de triunfo ante el dragón, abriendo la boca nuevamente para absorber con su lengua todas esas inmundicias que soltó esa boquilla. Le besaba con sensatez y lujuria, probando ese néctar perverso que habitaba en sus interiores. Vali jadeó ante ese fecundo beso, creando una erupción de lava ardiente en su cabeza. Respiró entrecortado, donde la sola presencia del ángel le hacía hervir la cabeza y perder los escrúpulos.

—Albion —llamó a su compañero.

—_Dime, Vali._

—Graba todos los sonidos a partir de ahora —dijo en tono rígido, con intenciones superpuestas y, una venganza que gritaba ser cumplida.

El dragón rió guturalmente.

—_Entendido, jefe._

Azazel iba a decir algo, más prefirió callarse y sólo mostró una sonrisa. Vali detalló esa curva levantada, y dibujó el contorno con la yema de su pulgar con dedicación. Limitándose a sólo sentir el suave roce de sobre su piel, el ángel observó aquellos cristales azules que no dejaban de amenazarle.

—Esta es _mi_ sonrisa. Eres es _mi_ ángel —Su voz mostraba rudeza, él era totalmente territorial. Y si alguien tocaba lo que era suyo, consecuencias lloverían para ese que tuviera la osadía

El ángel se reclinó un poco hacia al frente y le robó un pequeño beso, mientras la mente del emperador cavilaba todas las torturas que tenía planeada para Issei.

Levantó la mirada para, ahora, estudiar a Azazel. Cualquier palabra que soltara, excusándose, serían infructuosamente desechadas. Hubo un silencio claramente ensordecedor, donde el ángel desanchó un suspiro, y una mirada de resignación.

—¿Y bien, Vali? —Se jactó a preguntar—. ¿Seguiremos en esto o ya tienes un plan para hacerme padecer?

Vali cambió su semblante, sonriendo insolentemente.

—Vine a jugar, y jugaré, Azazel.

Se miraron con un destello filoso que saludaba en sus pupilas, para que segundos después, Azazel levantara en peso el cuerpo de Vali. Y en recorrido hasta la habitación, fue Albion quien habló juguetón:

—_Es increíble que Ddraig ayude a su portador con los pechos, y yo al mío con los penes._

Vali entrecerró los ojos, riendo lascivamente.

—De nosotros nació el pecado, Albion —Observó su mano mientras hablaba, para luego mirar al ángel quien tenía con una sonrisa socarrona—. Es normal que lo practiquemos, ¿no, Azazel?

—Tienes toda la razón.

Sin esperar más interrupciones al llegar a la habitación, Azazel se dejó caer sobre él, sumergiendo bajo su propio peso al emperador. Sus besos retomaron la carnosidad, rozándose gélidamente, como el frío de Siberia pero con el calor abrasador del mismo inframundo; siendo la contradicción de su mundo. Era la clara muestra que las entidades supremas estaban inhabilitabas, por eso que donde había frío podía haber calor, y donde había calor podía haber frío.

Se desprendieron de sus ropas, dejándolas olvidadas en el suelo con aroma de madera recién pintando. Mostrando las complexiones de sus cuerpos, uno claramente atlético y bien caracterizado por poseer su energía vital al cien por ciento; en cambio al otro, que era con fracciones selectivas y refinadas. Vali mordió el labio inferior de Azazel, rompiéndole ligeramente el labial. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se le despeñó por la mandíbula, quien sonrió ante el acto.

—¿Marcando territorio?

—Aún no —respondió Vali picaronamente, alzando su cabeza para rozar con su aliento el cuello de Azazel. Aspiró lentamente el fragante olor del sudor angelical, lamió lentamente, como preparando el terreno, para luego hincar sus dientes en el hueso que conectaba la clavícula con el cuello. Haciendo que la excitación que se encontraba dormida, despertara alcanzando un nivel futuramente inadmisible—. Ahora, sí.

Azazel rió suavemente.

—Es mi turno entonces.

Vali enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

—No te pertenezco. Ni a ti, ni a nadie.

—Te equivocas, Vali —dijo con lucidez—. El hecho que hayas venido a verme, te hace dependiente aun de mí.

—No malinterpretes mis acciones, Azazel —respondió con tozudez, sin ser capaz de ver lo que los ojos de Azazel veían. O quizás sí, pero nunca lo admitiría y mucho menos frente a él—. Yo sólo vine a jugar.

Volviendo a torcer los labios, el ángel prefirió no crear una disputa aglomerada de falsos pretextos y excusas sencillamente poco creíbles, para destruir esa manera de pensar que sólo era de concreto. Observó las correas que se amarraban en los muslos de Vali, estaban a un lado de la cama, y con una chispa en su mente, las tomó. Su magia se indujo en el cuero, deslizándose por cada borde haciendo que las mismas, tomaran vida.

El ángel las dejó caer sobre la cama, donde las correas empezaron a deslizarse como serpientes, hasta llegar a las muñecas del emperador y así enrollarse atravesando el colchón de una manera febril y tenaz, ajustando firmemente las manos del chico sobre su cabeza. Y del mismo modo fue en el cuello. Donde el dragón blanco absorbió la última bocanada de aire, antes de verse limitado a respirar con libertad.

—Azazel… —dijo en cuanto cada palabra perdía el aire correspondiente, para que su entonación fuera ligeramente aguda.

El ángel rió en sus adentros y podía poner sus manos al fuego que Vali gozaba de ese fetiche. De un momento a otro las exhalaciones forzadas y los espasmos empezaron a hacer su actividad para cuando Azazel se sumergió en el cuerpo del dragón, entreabriendo las paredes de carne forzadamente estrechas, alcanzando en un santiamén un punto no preciso, pero si agudo en aquel cuerpo contenedor de un gran poder.

Las embestidas después de la introducción, empezaron suaves, certeras, Vali a penas y podía controlar su respiración ahogada en gemidos suaves, mientras la correa aún más se enrollaba en su carne. El sudor empezó a dejar marcas de descenso en la nívea piel, gozándose en delatar el goce que sentían ambos cuerpos, uno que con tanto ahínco hacían brillar y, sólo ellos, podían disfrutar.

A Azazel le costaba no crear una serie de embestidas violentas al ver la cristalización azuleja en las pupilas de Vali, y en como sus rosáceas comisuras entre abiertas, dejaban escapar a penas suaves murmullos. Tener ese autocontrol era difícilmente dado, agradecía ser una entidad sobrepotente y valorada. De lo contrario, hubiese destruido todo el interior del dragón, quien aún se retorcía bajo su peso.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo casi leyendo la mente de Azazel, teniendo un difícil esfuerzo en enlazar cada letra para crear la oración—. Destrúyeme.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

El ángel que luchó por contenerse y, ahora, que esas cadenas fueron absueltas por el mismo chico, era algo siniestramente ilustre. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas a una colisión sobrenatural, donde se vertía la mente de cada uno para sentir más en carne el sabor del otro, teniendo el veneno de bajo precio que les hacía consumirse como brasas de carbón. Azaze aún se preguntaba cómo ese chico puede encenderle de esa forma y, contestarle como todo un solemne demonio.

Habían tenido como beneficio el peso de los años juntos, para conocerse con exactitud cada fracción de sus cuerpos, conocer donde estaban las cicatrices más profundas, como aquellas marcas que habían marcado su ineficaz existencia. Aunque claro, siempre había un pozo sin fondo en el interior de cada rasgadura donde las fortuitas y largas sesiones que tenían en lugares impredecibles, no alcanzaban a mostrar. Donde sus únicos sonidos se limitaban a simples jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

—Azazel… —suplicó en un jadeo—. Déjame ver tus alas. Quiero ver ese vacío eterno.

Sorprendiéndose por esas palabras, se limitó a responder a la súplica, dejando extender sus ocho alas negras en su espalda. Las plumas empezaron a caer como gotas de agua, tiñendo la habitación de un lúgubre negro. Vali en uno de sus poderes forzadamente empleados, usó magia para librar sus muñecas del mordaz agarre, dejando una gran marca rojiza en cada muñeca. Alzó una de sus manos levemente y tomó en sus dedos una de las plumas, observándola con efusividad, detallando cada espacio entre las barbillas.

—Me gustan tus plumas, Azazel.

—A mí me gustan tus garras, Vali —Sonrió el ángel, dejando un prologando beso suave, haciéndole estremecer imperceptiblemente. Creando un ambiente pasional para cuando Azazel reanudó las embestidas. Su ritmo cambió a uno más lento, pasible y en sus estocadas se redujeron a una falsa discontinuidad. Haciendo retorcer la mente del emperador, mientras las plumas seguían descendiendo como el regaliz adicional. Un cuadro teatral, y a su vez maravilloso para ellos. Su cuerpo parecía arder en protesta, cuando su ser exigía la esencia del ángel derramarse en su interior. El punto de ebullición tocó el punto máximo, y Azazel sabía que ya era la hora de hacer oficial la dependencia de Vali. Se acercó a sus labios con sigilo, y dejó que sus gemidos los ahogara.

—A... Azazel —Un suspiro tembloroso le fue insuficiente para lograr respirar. Donde sus exhalaciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas.

Ahora, estar junto a ese ángel mientras sus amadas plumas caían sobre él, era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Sus pieles decoradas por la capa cristalina del sudor sirvió de adherente entre sus cuerpos, creando una sola entidad de demonios. Cuando estaban juntos, extrañamente podían dejar de ser sencillamente lo que sus fracciones le exigían, lo que las reglas le reprimían, uno dejaba de ser el líder de los ángeles caídos y el otro dejaba de ser una pieza de la brigada de Ophis.

Azazel sonrió cuando Vali respiraba a duras, y su semblante de cruel soldado se veía disuelto bajo él. No podía dejar de admitir que no amaba esa faceta de él, la satisfacción que le invadía sonriendo con ingenio. Dio una fuerte y larga embestida dejando entrever sus ganas de fundirse dentro del emperador, haciendo que el poco aire que restaba en sus pulmones, se fueran por el caño. Respirando hondo, posó sus labios en los de Vali, en un último roce que hizo depender al dragón de su propio oxígeno, degustándose en como su oxígeno era compartido en los cuatro pulmones.

El dragón cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su mundo desdibujarse de la tinta a color para convertirse en una proyección a escala grises, llegando finalmente al punto vacío. Un último gemido salió a la luz, anunciando la llegada del famoso clímax de ambos, donde Azazel dio las últimas embestidas con violencia.

Salió lentamente de ese agotado cuerpo, cuando finalmente su esencia se vertió dentro del dragón, dejando por interfaz un níveo rastro de su esencia. Vali empezó a respirar con dificultad tras cumplir su primer orgasmo, y la correa que ataba su cuello fue liberada segundos después. Las alas de Azazel se sumergieron bajo el cuerpo del emperador, levantándolo con cuidado, acercándolo su rostro. Inevitablemente los brazos del dragón buscaron soporte en el cuello del ángel, sirviendo de impulso para besarse por última vez. Besando con ímpetu y rudeza como siempre, dejando en claro quién era la bestia y quién la carnada. Vali fue reducido a carnada, pero no le importaba realmente. Si era con Azazel, si era con él, todo era sencillamente era perfecto.

¿Cómo dejar de visitar a Azazel? Si esas sesiones eran extravagantemente placenteras que, incluso a un demonio como él, dejaban satisfecho.

Durmieron juntos quizás dos o tres horas, relajando cada músculo magullado o exhausto de esa sesión. Azazel fue el primero en despertarse, irguiéndose en la cama perezosamente y vislumbró a su lado el cuerpo durmiente de Vali. Observó las marcas rojizas en sus muñecas y en el cuello, estaban tomando un tono más intenso y eso sin duda, no iba a ser grato para su pequeño amante. Se acercó a su mejilla y dejó un suave beso.

¿Quién dijo que un ángel caído no puede ser afectuoso?

Vali sonrió al sentir la caricia, estando ligeramente despierto. Después de sentir los húmedos labios de Azazel, abrió sus imponentes azules ojos.

—¿Abusas de mi hospitalidad?

—¿Y para qué negarlo? —respondió Azazel cínicamente, volviendo a acercarse y besarle nuevamente—. No es que te niegues a mis caricias.

—Cállate, ángel —Se abrazó a su cuello, mostrando a su modo su pequeña muestra de afecto—. Me has divertido. Por hoy, debo irme.

—Vuelve pronto —le siseó en el oído, enviando un pequeño y último temblor a su cuerpo.

—Claro que volveré. Con esa basurilla pisándote los talones, no podré concentrarme claramente —Sonrió con arrogancia—. Aunque… —Rozó el cuello de Azazel donde residencialmente había una pequeña mordida por parte de el—, esto será suficiente por ahora.

El ángel caído esbozó otra sonrisa y compartió otro pequeño toque rápido.

—Eres mi pasatiempo favorito, Vali.

—No esperes que con eso, ganarás puntos.

—x—

Después de alistar su ropa y a él mismo, Vali decidió irse. No necesitaba esas despedidas absurdamente románticas y asquerosas de besos o lloriqueos. Ellos sabían cómo extrañarse y como despedirse sin perder la definición de su categoría.

Dejó salir sus alas de _Vanishing dragón_, se encaminó al balcón. Posó una rodilla en el pasamano de la barandilla del balcón y antes de crear un impulso sintió los pasos de Azazel detrás de él. Giró la cabeza, y efectivamente allí estaba.

—¿Ves un amanecer en nosotros, Vali? —dijo vestido con su habitual yukata de color pardo con sus manos hundidas en el interior de la tela, apoyado del marco de la ventana mostrando que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Azazel, el sol que deseas ver, sencillamente no existe. Porque tú eres un Ángel y yo soy un dragón.

Azazel sonrió.

—No estoy buscando un amanecer con sol, porque de donde tú y yo venimos, la luz es lo más lejano a nosotros.

—Entonces, nuestro amanecer ya llegó, Azazel —respondió dejando una fugaz sonrisa antes de emprender su vuelo de regreso. Dejando una escarcha azuleja en el aire, mostrando su huella del dragón Blanco.

A la mañana siguiente.

Azazel se encontraba el club de ocultismo revisando unos expedientes que informaba algunas notas de rebelión en su tripulación, antes de que el emperador del dragón rojo llegara como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina.

—¡Oye! ¡Sembrador de Avena! ¡Infeliz!

—¿Qué pasa, Issei? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de los expedientes. Estaba acostumbrado a esas repetidas quejas.

—¡Anoche estabas con una chica mientras yo estaba convaleciente en cama, por tu culpa! —Issei empezó a llorar dejando salir su frustración—. Sus gemidos eran tan hermosos…

—¿Gemidos? ¿Chica? —lanzó preguntas, enarcando una ceja, antes de que el rayo del recuerdo le golpeara.

_"Albion, graba todos los sonidos a partir de ahora…"_

_"¡Ese muchacho!_", pensó el ángel, cambiando su semblante.

—A-ah sí, una chica —Se masajeó la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo recibiste eso, Issei?

—Ddraig lo recibió anoche y me lo mostró —dijo en un puchero, limpiando sus exageradas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Ddraig, estoy seguro que tú sabes quién te lo envió, así como yo sé con quién lo hice —Sonrió inevitablemente—. Borra esos sonidos, por favor.

El dragón rojo rió por debajo.

—_Yo sé quién es, pero la mente de mi portador es demasiado pequeña para notarlo._

Azazel rió suavemente, levantándose del escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de gabardina.

—Anoche fue sencillamente perfecto. —dijo para nadie, pero Ddraig podría tomarlo para sí. O Issei como insulto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes quién es, Ddraig?! ¿Es sexy? ¿Tiene pechos voluptuosos?

—_Oh, sí, amo. Muy voluptuosos _—dijo en broma el dragón—._ Toda una dama._

Azazel desplegó sus alas, alertando a Issei, haciendo que callara todos sus gimoteos y ansiedad.

—Debo hacer una visita casera a la chica que te envió eso, Issei. Tómate el día libre por hoy. —Caminó hasta la ventana y su sonrisa no desaparecía—. Ddraig haz lo que te ordené.

—_Ya lo hice, Azazel._

—Muy bien —Y en un pestañar, Azazel desapareció de los ojos de Issei.

—¡Oye, maldito! ¡Llévame contigo! —gritó Issei desde la ventana—. ¡Yo quiero conocerla!

—_Amo, si sabe lo que le conviene… No le siga._

—¿Y quién te mando la nota, Ddraig? —preguntó Issei a su muñeca.

—_Lo siento, amo, es un voto de silencio entre Azazel y yo._

—¡Traidor!

_Unas horas antes de que Issei escuchara los gemidos:_

—Oye Vali, ¿qué hago con los sonidos que me pediste grabar?

Vali sonrió maliciosamente.

—Envíaselas a Ddraig. Quiero que Issei escuche todo.

—Eres aterrador, Vali.

—Sólo dejo en claro quién me pertenece. Ya sea Rojo o Blanco, Azazel sólo puede elegir el blanco —Se recostó en el marco de la ventana de su habitación —, y si es lo contrario yo acabaré con el rojo. Después de todo, nací para destruir.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A/F: **En el capítulo 8 del anime, obviamente de la segunda temporada. Ya que Vali solo aparece en la segunda. El compara las alas de Kokabiel con que las alas de Azazel, y deja relucir que las alas de Azazel eran negras como el vacío eterno. Dejando en claro, que al dragón le gustan las alas de Azazel. Así que por eso lo tome en cuenta en este fic.

Creo que quede satisfecha con este fic, creo que me quedo admisible para tener mi aceptación. Y la verdad, fue un trabajo el cual me divertí al escribirlo. Sufrí mucho cuando lo perdí, pero creo que mi memoria pudo compensar lo que había perdido y creo algo mejor. Espero que les haya gustado. Me despido, señores.


End file.
